Surviving El's Love
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal tries to survive being outside during a blizzard and what comes afterwards. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving El's Love 1**

By Peppe1951

**Summary: **After disobeying Peter's orders Neal finds himself trying to survive the wilderness in winter. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**This is the third story in the Family series.**

It was Thursday afternoon in January and Neal and Peter were congratulating each other over the recent completion of an art forgery case when Jones burst in.

"Sorry Boss, for disturbing you but look at this," he said hurriedly as he placed an open folder on Peter's desk.

It only took Peter a glance to realize that this was serious and turning to Neal he barked, "You are going into hiding until this case is solved!"

"Me! Why?" asked Neal as he jumped up from his chair.

"Because Kenneth Fuller just escaped and his last words were that he was personally going to make you suffer," replied Peter seriously.

"He was just mad; I'm sure he has cooled down since then," replied Neal as he looked into the face of father and agent, Peter Burke. "I don't want to go into hiding," he added whining. "I was going to go to El's reception at the Met tonight."

"Too bad…El will understand and you will have plenty of time after Fuller is back in prison for you to attend others," ordered Peter before turning to Jones and asking,

"What safe house can we use for this?"

"Let me check and I'll get back to you," Jones replied as he left Peter and Neal alone.

As soon as Jones left Peter sat back down and motioned for Neal to do the same thing. "Son, let me explain something to you. When I give you an order I mean for you to obey me or we will be having a discussion of the painful type. I want you to be safe and because of that you will obey me now and stay at the safe house until Fuller is caught and sent back…do we understand each other?" Peter asked seriously.

"Yes sir," Neal replied bitterly, "I guess I have no other choice…just do me a favor and catch him quickly."

"I'll do my best," Peter replied as he got up and ruffled Neal's hair knowing how much it annoyed the younger man and left to get more details on the Fuller escape.

It had been a week since Fuller's escape and there hadn't been any sign of him anywhere. Neal was bored…so bored that he was about to disobey not only the order of Peter Burke, White Collar agent but his adopted father as well.

He was only going to go for a walk to the nearby museum…he had to do something or he would go mad stuck in this house one more hour. He would have no trouble breaking out since he had made a career of breaking into places.

"Neal, I know that you are bored, but until we can recapture Fuller the safest place you can be is at that house. You are being protected by FBI agents so just get it out of your mind about stepping one foot outside," Peter recalled his last conversation. He knew that his art consultant/son was bored and a bored Neal is never a good thing so he was going to drop in unnoticed and make sure he was obeying his orders by staying inside.

Peter pulled up just as the agents guarding Neal rushed out…and a bad feeling just settled in his stomach. "What's wrong…where is Neal?" he barked as he hurried from the car.

"I'm sorry, boss," Jones said sadly, "he managed to sneak out while I was talking to Agent Phillips."

"Scatter out maybe he's still in the neighborhood…and when you catch him, confine him to his room…and Jones be sure to remove all of his clothing…from his body as well as his room…he will not be leaving again!" ordered Peter angrily as he returned to his vehicle.

"I'll drive around and see if he's anywhere to be found," he said before he drove off.

Peter had only driven a few blocks when he did indeed locate his missing son coming out of a local museum. He was just about to pick him up when a black SUV screeched to a stop in front of Neal and he was thrown into the SUV and it took off with a screech.

Peter was on his cell seconds later as he took off after the SUV sure that it not only had his son but most likely Fuller as well. He decided to only tail the vehicle hoping that nothing serious would be done to Neal until he had backup to take Fuller. "Jones…found Neal…he's been kidnapped. I'm tailing the vehicle that took him," Peter said as he added the vehicle's tag number and his location. "Track Neal's anklet for as long as possible…but if it comes to a stop without me telling you the same continue to follow my cell phone."

Peter started to get worried as the SUV headed out of town going to the mountainous countryside where winter was in full force and remembered that they were in for some more snow later in the day. It would be worse in the mountains than in the city and hoped that he would be able to recover Neal before the weather got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Two hours later)

The snow was coming down heavier now and the SUV didn't show any signs of stopping when suddenly it swung off a narrow country road and Pete knew he had no choice but to follow even though he also knew that it was probably a trap to catch him. A bullet to his front tire later proved him right as he crashed into a nearby tree. The seatbelt and airbag prevented him from serious injury as he watched the SUV move on.

"Jones…they shot out my tire and I've crashed into a tree. I'm going to follow them on foot…they can't be going too much further. If they are going to do something to Neal it will probably be soon…send help…" and Peter's cell went dead.

Peter cautiously left his vehicle when the SUV suddenly appeared and a window rolled down.

"You can find your consultant up the road…we didn't kill him but he will think twice before pissing me off again," Fuller snarled before laughing as the vehicle sped off but not before shooting out another tire making the journey back quite difficult.

Peter didn't waste a moment before he took off up the road to locate Neal praying that he hadn't been injured to badly. He had only gone a few feet up the road when he saw Neal lying in the snow…or so he thought. He headed straight to what he had been wearing only to find the clothes but not his son. The bastards must have stripped him before leaving him somewhere exposed to the elements.

"NEAL!" Peter shouted over and over as he gathered his discarded clothing and moving on. He finally found him tied hand to foot in the snow shivering. Peter was there is seconds before cutting him free. "Neal, maybe next time you will listen to me when I say to stay put," he said as he helped the younger man get dressed and once that had been accomplished Peter pulled him still shivering to one of the pine trees and thrust him under the tree where he was out of the blowing winds and snow.

"You stay there…I'll be right back," ordered Peter before leaving him momentarily to get supplies from the car so they could survive until help arrived which from the way the wind and snow was blowing may be some time.

"You are trying to tell me that my husband was chasing after a SUV which just kidnapped my son and you haven't found them yet?" asked a peeved Elizabeth Burke.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," replied Reece Hughes, Peter's boss. "Elizabeth, we will find them. The tracking device on Neal's anklet is still running even though Peter's cell lost power hours ago…it's just with this storm that we can't get people out to actually look for them…but I know Peter and he will get both him and Neal to safety…you've just got to have patience."

"I know Reece; it's just so frustrating not to know anything or to have them here with me. You will of course, let me know when you have found them?"

"You will be the first to know," the older agent promised as he hung the phone up and looked once again at the blowing wind and snow outside his window.

Peter had returned about fifteen minutes after leaving Neal under the protection of the tree. He stuck his head in a moment before he entered pulling out two space blankets. He spread one out and motioned for Neal to sit on it before opening the other and wrapping it around the younger man. "You stay here, while I get a shelter build; I'm afraid that we may be here for a while…its blowing up to be a blizzard out there," Peter explained as he prepared to go back out.

"Peter," Neal cried out scared that the older man might not come back.

Peter looked up and saw the fear in Neal's eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back …my dad and I used to go camping and he taught me how to survive in the wilderness…the shelter I'm about to build won't take long and then I'll be back for you," he added before backing out and was gone.

It was only then that Neal noticed that Peter wasn't dressed in a suit but into something that looked a lot warmer and some of the fear he had felt earlier started to leave.

After leaving Neal Peter looked hurriedly around and found the type of tree he was looking for. It was an evergreen that had branches that went down to the ground offering shelter to any that might need it. He hurried to it and looked inside and smiled. _This will be perfect, _Peter thought as he saw a natural shelter in front of his eyes, or would be soon. He quickly placed the two backpacks he had brought from his wrecked vehicle's trunk inside before following them in.

Once inside the shelter of the tree's busy branches Peter gathered the dried pine needles into two large piles before spreading two more space blankets on top to protect them from the cold ground…that would keep the chill of the ground from zapping the heat from their bodies. He then pulled out two tarps and some cord from one of the backpacks and quickly punched a hole in the corners with a knife he had also taken from the pack before ducking back outside to tie the tarps outside to the branches to act as a wind guard as well as to keep any blowing snow from entering. The tarps were large enough to cover the outside of the tree.

Peter ducked back in to catch his breath and get out of the wind while he thought of what else he needed to do to keep their shelter snug and looked up…it looked pretty tight up there but he had to be sure he would soon be bringing Neal in and he had to be sure that they stayed warm so he pulled out his last space blanket and position it so that he had a roof to protect them from any falling snow. It wasn't completely tight because he knew that some air needed to come in so they wouldn't use it all up especially since the next bit of business after bringing Neal in would to build a small fire so he could warm Neal up from inside.

Before leaving to get Neal Peter emptied the two backpacks getting ready for what he felt could be a long time before they would be rescued. He had one sleeping bag but it was big enough for two adults to share; a Kelly kettle so they could melt and then boil the snow for water and it would also give them heat. He also pulled out his Firestarters as well as some warm clothes to change Neal into once he brought him over. Then he would have his hands full in keeping them both warm and alive.

Neal was still cold even though having a blanket to sit on as well as one around his shoulders did help he still wanted to be with Peter as was just about to head out to look for his friend when Peter stuck his head in surprising Neal a bit. "Peter! You gave me a start…can I leave now?"

"Yep, I've got everything ready for us, so just come out slowly and hold on to me and I'll lead you to our new home for the next few days," Peter said as he picked up the blanket off the ground and wrapped it around Neal making sure to cover his head as well before backing back out pulling Neal out with him.

The storm had picked up in its intensity since Neal had been under the tree and his fear returned full force but he remembered Peter's instructions and grabbed a hold of Peter's coat and allowed himself to be pulled along and before he knew it he was pushed once again under a tree branch and into a cozy and surprising warm shelter.

Peter ducked in a second later before grabbing a cooking pot and going back outside. He was gone only a minute before he returned with a pot full of snow. "That will be out drinking water as soon as I get a fire started," Peter explained at Neal's look.

Neal watched interestedly as Peter scraped a bit of dried pine needles away to get to the bare ground underneath as he set his Kelly Kettle down. It didn't take him long to scoop some of the snow into the kettle part or put the dried material in the part that held the combustible material before pulling out his fire starter and starting a fire. Neal was amazed at how quickly the fire started or how quickly the snow melted and began to boil.

"It just needs to boil for a few minutes before it will be safe to drink," explained Peter as he pulled out another container and opened a plastic jar and poured some of its contents into the smaller pot before pouring the boiling water on top. Soon he had a hot cup of chicken broth ready for them to drink. "Here drink this; it will warm you up," Peter said as he handed Neal the hot drink.

"Thanks," Neal said as he quickly grabbed the drink holding it in his hands to warm them up before taking a tentatively sip. "This taste so good and it is hot…thanks Peter."

"You're welcomed and after you finish it we are going to get you out of that suit and into something a lot warmer," Peter said as he drank his cup of broth, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

June had invited both Elizabeth and Satchmo to stay with her as soon as she had heard that both Peter and Neal were missing in the blizzard. They were enjoying a cup of coffee as they tried to console each other. "They will be okay Elizabeth that husband of yours won't return without Neal in tow," June said confronting.

"I know, June, but I want them safe and at home," El said as tears began to fall.

"When I get my hands on Neal; he won't ever leave a safe house again," vowed June angrily, "I have a wooden spoon in mind to use on his bare bottom."

"You will have to get in line…just as soon as I'm sure they are both safe I intend on reacquainting him with my spatula," El said with a smile.

Neal had been sleeping when all of a sudden he awoke with a very strange feeling coming over him and he looked around to see if anyone had joined them.

"What's up buddy?" asked Peter; he had been watching Neal sleep for the last hour or so since he had changed into the warmer clothing Peter had given him.

"I don't know…I just got this overwhelming feeling of doom come over me," Neal admitted as he yawned.

Peter chuckled, "I bet that El has been told by now how you got yourself kidnapped. I bet she is considering applying one of wooden cooking implements to your backside."

"She wouldn't do that…would she?" whined Neal.

"Yep…but she is going to have to wait her turn…me first," Peter said seriously as he looked at Neal. "What were you thinking when you snuck out of the safe house?"

"I was bored…I had been stuck in there for over a week; it just seemed that if he was interested in getting me you would have seen some signs of him being here. I thought I would be safe just going to that museum of an hour," Neal explained.

"Well, you know what that bit of boredom is going to cost you?"

"Yeah…a sore backside," replied Neal glumly.

"Yeah…but not now…now we wait out the storm until we are rescued," replied Peter as he patted Neal's knee comfortingly.

"Are you sure they will be able to find us?" asked Neal.

"No doubt in my mind….now what do you want for supper?" Peter asked reassuringly.

"More broth?"

"I think we can do better than that," replied Peter as he pulled out a package from one of his packs.

Neal watched interestingly as Peter poured a little of the boiled water in the smaller pot along with the contents of the package. Peter then relit the Kelly kettle and soon they had a pot of bubbling stew.

"That smells pretty good," Neal said as he watched Peter ladle some on a bowl that he also brought out from his pack and while Neal was appreciating the stew he had a cup of hot tea brewing.

(2 days later)

El was looking out the window at the snow as it continued to fall and felt a moment of despair overtake her as she thought of her two fellows out there somewhere. "No…I'm not going to even anticipate that they are in trouble…Peter is out there and he will make sure that Neal is alright…at least until he gets him home and wears his butt out," El said out loud to Satchmo.

Neal was getting tired of the tree he was sheltering under. He was going stir crazy and wanted to get away from what was now their stinking shelter; he glanced at Peter and realized that he was asleep and thought he would duck out for a moment…it didn't seem to be snowing as hard now as it had a few days ago and without considering the consequences again snuck out the backside of the tree.

The first thing he saw was the whiteness …the snow covered everything and he had been wrong it still was snowing it was the wind that wasn't blowing as strongly as before that had fooled him…but instead of going back he plunged on telling himself he was only going to stay out for a minute or two but soon found that it had been longer when feeling the cold starting to seep in discovered that he didn't know where the shelter was.

'Crap…Peter is going to kill me,' Neal thought as he turned around and hoped that it was in the right direction and ducked under the first tree he saw. He immediately discovered that it wasn't the right one even though it did provide him with shelter from the storm as the wind picked up again.

"NEAL!"

Neal heard his name being shouted over the sound of the wind and felt a surge of hope flow through him as he poked his head out to see Peter only a few feet away.

"PETER!"

Peter turned at the shout and saw his wayward son coming out from a tree only a few feet away from their shelter and motioned for Neal to hurry. He knew that if he went to Neal there was a large chance that he too would get turned around and loose sight of their shelter. As soon as Neal got within reach he grabbed him and pulled him close and soon they were once again in their shelter.

Neal slowly looked up into Peter face expecting to see anger there but was amazed to see an expression of love and caring coming from him instead.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked checking first to see if his son was okay before reading him the riot act.

"I'm okay…I'm sorry I just had to get out for a few minutes…so tired of being cooped up," admitted Neal soulfully.

"And will the spankings you are going to get once we get home be worth you going out for a stroll during a blizzard?" Peter asked as he was barely able to keep his anger under control.

"Spankings?"

"You don't think that you deserve one for what you just did a few minutes ago?" asked Peter.

Neal shook his head, "but that should have been only one…you said spankings?"

"Oh, now I didn't mean that you were going to get spankings for going out just now…I was totaling up your whole bill…you definitely will be getting one for leaving the safe house that put us in this situation," explained Peter patiently.

"Whew…I thought you meant more than two," muttered Neal. "He had already figured that he would be punished for leaving the safe house.

"That's two from me…don't forget your mother. She won't be happy to learn of this latest antic of yours…and don't forget the spanking she will be giving you for leaving the safe house that we discussed earlier…so you can add two more to what I'm planning on doing to you…and don't forget the rules you broke from the FBI…I'm sure that Hughes will order that you be punished as well…now we are up to five spankings," added Peter seriously.

"I won't be able to sit for days," moaned Neal.

"Oh, don't forget June and Mozzie. I'm sure they will show their displeasure to your backside as well," Peter said as he brought his list to an end.

Neal put his head down and moaned even louder, "I won't be sitting comfortably for months after all of those spankings."

"Oh, don't worry you won't be receiving them all at once….I think that two a week until they are finished might make you think of the consequences of your actions before to do anything as stupid again," Peter said as he took pity on his new son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

El was waiting impatiently for the car bearing her son and husband to arrive. The blizzard had finally ended the night before and she was promised that Neal and Peter would be rescued as soon as first light. The tracker was still going strong and El was informed that they would have no trouble in finding them. El felt tears of joy roll down her cheeks as she saw the car finally arrive and Neal and Peter jump out each carrying gear and each looking like they needed a shave and a shower but she didn't care as she ran outside without a wrap to great them warmly.

"Peter…Neal," she cried as she gathered them both up in a hug and kissed their fuzzy cheeks.

"Honey, its cold out here…let's carry this reunion inside," suggested Peter as he started them moving forward.

El nodded as she allowed herself to be moved forward until they were once again inside where El lost little time in looking them over. "You are okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"We're fine El…in desperate need of a shower and a shave," replied Peter as he headed up the stairs and into their room with Neal right behind him heading for the other bathroom.

"I'll just fix you something good for breakfast," she called out as she hurried to the kitchen.

El was just getting the sausage off the stove when Neal and then Peter reappeared dressed more comfortably. El turned to looked into the clean shaven faces of her husband and son and said lovingly, "Now those are the faces I've missed these last few days," as she gave Peter and then Neal a peck on the cheek as she placed the platter of eggs, sausage and pancakes on the table.

"I figure that after eating the dried food that Peter always carries during the winter that you two might be hungry for a hardy breakfast and a cup of Italian Roast coffee," El said as she poured them each a cup.

El had a hard time not laughing as she witnessed the food disappearing in rapid pace and as they drank cup after cup of coffee before pushing back for the table finally satisfied. "That was delicious Mom," Neal said with a twinkle in his eyes…"and now if you don't mind I think I would like to take a nap in a real bed now," and disappeared upstairs before El or Peter could say anything different.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" El asked curiously.

"He's afraid that you are going to take your wooden spoon to his backside for causing all of this," replied Peter knowingly.

"Neal!" El's shout stopped Neal in his tracks as he waited to see what else El was going to say.

When it became obvious that Neal wasn't coming back unless ordered El raised her voice and in her best "mother" voice said, "Get back here…we have a matter of your misbehavior to discuss."

Neal returned dragging his feet as he came. "Will it help if I say that I'm sorry?" asked Neal as he came in view of his new parents.

"Of course it will help, dear….but it's not going to prevent me from expressing my displeasure on your backside," began El as she reached for a wooden spoon.

Neal eyed the spoon with growing dread when Peter spoke up, "Neal tell her what else you did?"

El turned to Neal expectantly and when he ignored Peter's request Peter had to add, "either you tell her or I will and I promise you that if I tell her I will be doubling your spankings," he threatened.

"Oh, all right," spat Neal as he added, "I decided to take a breather a couple of days ago…but it was only for a few minutes."

"What our son fail to add is that the blizzard was still going and he wandered away and almost didn't find the shelter again…he took refuge under a tree nearby and I was able to find him and get him back in ours before he put himself in a worse situation. I promised him spankings for his misdeeds…two from me and from you and probably one at Hughes orders and not counting what Mozzie and June would probably do to him," explained Peter grimly.

"Peter, won't that be too much for him to bear all at once?" El asked as she was prepared to put her spoon down and let him off.

"No…I told him that he would be receiving two a week until they are over and surely after that he will think twice about endangering himself and disobeying direct orders again," replied Peter as he glared sternly at his son.

"Neal I think we will get your first one out of the way…go and bend over the kitchen table," ordered El as she followed behind while Peter went out in the livingroom to give them some privacy.

Peter was in the midst of reading the morning newspaper keeping an ear out on the licks and cries coming from, the kitchen when he heard a knock at the front door and when he answered watched as both Mozzie and June walked in.

"One of your associates called to say that you two had been rescued…I have a bone to pick with Neal," explained June before she heard the cries coming from the kitchen.

"You will have to wait until El has had her turn," Peter said before June suddenly stalked off to the kitchen and the cries intensified.

"They are really giving it to him," remarked Mozzie as he suddenly sat in a nearby chair.

"That is June that is paddling his backside," explained El as she appeared a minute later. "He will be taking his lunch and supper standing up today and maybe tomorrow."

They all listened as the spanking continued a few more minutes and steeled themselves to his distress knowing that it was well deserved. June appeared a few minutes later pulling a red faced Neal along. "Neal has something to say…don't you dear?" prompted June sternly.

"I…I'm s-sorry…I'll t-try and d-do bett...er next t-time," cried Neal as his tears continued to roll down his face.

June then enveloped him into a comforting hug before El joined her as Peter and Mozzie watched. "Now go to your room…you've been punished for your poor choice of leaving the safe house which put not only yourself but Peter into danger," lectured El.

It was a very sorrowful Neal who left wincing with each step. June and El joined Peter and Mozzie and soon were all discussing their favorite topic…Neal.

"So what are we going to do about Neal?" asked El.

"Well I'm hoping that with what he has already received June's and El's hand he will think twice about ever doing something so stupid again. I'll take my belt to him in a day or two and hopefully he will consider the consequences of his actions before he acts without thinking things through again. I've got a son that I love and I don't want to lose him now due to his not thinking before he acts," Peter remarked caringly.

"We will leave you to take good care of our boy. Are you ready Mozzie?" asked June as she got up to leave.

Mozzie nodded and added, "I'm trusting my best friend to you Suit and Mrs. Suit and I know you will take good care of him. I'll be by later to check on him."

It was later in the night when El and Peter had retired to their room that El approached her husband concerning Neal. She was already in bed and waiting for Peter to join her that she asked, "Honey, are you going to spank Neal again?"

"I told him that I would…he added ten years to my life when he was captured and then thrown out in the snow naked. I was so scared that when I found him it would be too late…but I was able to warm him up sufficiently to save his life; although the thought of spanking him until he was warm did occur to me. He clearly deserves a taste of my belt for his disobedience that got him captured in the first place. He told me that he was still hurting or I would have torn into him by now," replied Peter as he quickly got into bed.

"You asked him if he was sore and he said yes." El asked incredible of his reply.

Peter nodded and then asked, "You say that as if you can't believe that he told me yes…what do you know, that I don't?"

"Just that the soreness has worn off however it seems that Neal isn't going to admit it just yet," El replied as she snuggled up close.

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching him while he has been unaware of me and he hasn't shown any sign of soreness when he walks or sits that is until you or I walk by…then he is wincing all the time," she replied.

"What do you think we should do…take him to task now?" asked

Peter.

"Nope…just wait until morning and when I ask him if he's still sore and he lies and says yes…well I'll make sure that he is telling the truth by the time I'm finished with him. I guess I just haven't taught him enough that lying to me isn't a smart thing to do," replied Elizabeth with a smirk as she kissed her husband and closed her eyes.

The next morning Neal greeted the couple with a warm "Good Morning," as he came down for breakfast catching his folks already at the table enjoying a bowl of cereal with a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning, son…did you sleep well," replied Peter.

Neal nodded as he got himself a bowl and poured out his favorite cereal and sat down with a wince. He knew that he was due another spanking and was putting it off as long as possible. Peter had told him that he would wait until he had recovered from his earlier spanking. All he had to do is keep on faking his reaction and put of the spanking as long as possible.

Peter and El noticed his wince but didn't say anything; they were waiting for Neal to convict himself and reap his just rewards. "Are you still sore, son…I didn't know I had such a strong arm," remarked El.

"Yep…but don't forget I had two in one when June took over after Mom had finished," replied Neal as he tried to keep the lie light so they wouldn't be the wiser.

The words were barely out of his mouth when El suddenly got up and grabbing Neal by the ear hauled him out of his chair and into the kitchen where she grabbed the ever handy wooden spatula and began to pepper Neal's backside. "I would have thought that you would have learned your lesson the last time I took you to task for lying to me and not to do it again," she lectured as she continued to lay lick upon lick to Neal's backside as she still held his ear.

Neal was in a painful predicament the pain in his ear was being overtaken by the pain blossoming in his bottom and he squirmed in his attempt to dodge El's licks.

"El…owww…owww….owww…Mom…owww….owwww….owwwww…owww…I…owwww….don't…owwww….owww…know….owww…what…owww…you…owww…are…owww…talking…owww…about….I…owwww…owww….didn't…owwww…lie…owwww….owwww," Neal yelled as he tried to explain in between the licks.

El paused with the statement but she wasn't finished as she let go of Neal's ear. Neal took advantage when his ear was released by stepping back out of El's reach until he backed into Peter who had come to watch the performance.

El glared at Neal a minute together her thoughts, "you mean to continue and lie to me about you not being over the spanking June and I gave you two days ago?"

"I'm not lying…my backside does hurts," cried Neal as he began to rub it in hopes of rubbing some of the sting away.

"It does now thanks to this," El replied as she waved the spatula over her head. "I was talking before then….and think very carefully, son about your answer," added El seriously.

Neal was about to answer when Peter whispered in his ear, "she saw your expression last night before you headed into the living room to watch the game with me."

Neal closed his mouth to think over his options before coming to the conclusion that he had better come clean before he got into further trouble and said quietly, "I was lying; my backside started to feel better as the day continued yesterday afternoon. I just thought to milk it for as long as I could," he admitted as he eyed his new Mom and the spatula still in her hand.

"Why?" asked El.

"Peter had said that I was to get another spanking as soon as I had recovered from the one you and June gave me and I didn't want another one so soon after getting over the first. What are you going to do to me?" asked Neal when it looked like El was still mad.

"I'm going to spank you for lying to me," replied El seriously.

"But that is all you've been doing for the last ten minutes," cried Neal.

"No, I was convincing you to tell the truth… you are going to get punished for lying to us now…so drop those pants and lean over the table," El ordered sternly.

Neal was reluctant to put his sore backside in range of El's spatula to begin with for the thought of losing his pants too was almost more than Neal could agree to and he started to back away only to realize that Peter was still behind him and he wasn't moving. "I would suggest you get into position before she tells you to drop your boxers as well," Peter suggested in a whisper again."

Neal reluctantly did as he was ordered and bent over the kitchen table with his pants at his feet. He steeled himself for the pain he knew was coming

And he wasn't disappointed when the first two licks came lightening fast and to his sits spots making sure that he would remember this spanking every time he sat. El continued to apply lick after lick to the two spots until she had them glowing and Neal sobbing with pain.

"Are you going to lei to me again?" she asked as she held her hand waiting for his response.

"No-o-o…n-never again…I'm s-sorry M-Mom," Neal said emotionally.

"If you do then we will be having this conversation again but it will be minus boxers next time…are we clear?" she promised sternly. Neal could only nod as he felt himself pulled into a hug. He returned it as he got himself back under control.

"Neal you know I punished you because I love you and want you to grow up to be a good man…I know you are grown in statue but unfortunately you are still a child in my eyes when you take chances like you do. You earned your living with lying…well that is going to stop now…you will not lie to me or Peter here at home or to Peter at work or you ill find yourself with a very sore bottom either at my hand or Peter's," explained El as she rubbed his back in a manner to calm him.

"I know you care Elizabeth…Peter but do you have to show your "love" so strongly to my backside," quipped Neal as he smiled hesitantly at them as he pulled up and fastened his pants with a hiss as the cloth brushed against his very tendered backside.

"We wouldn't show it so harshly if you would only behave," retorted Peter fondly. "Now are your ready to go to work…I've got plenty of paper work for you to finish so you can spend it all deskbound."

Neal turned to Peter and said hopefully, "You're kidding right? You're not going to make me do desk duty…not after what Mom just did to me."

"Sorry son, I thought I show you clemency for the rest of your spankings and in place you get to do all of the paper work from our last case. You can consider it a day of desk duty…but if you rather have the spankings that can be arranged," Peter said deadpanned.

"No…that's okay…I'll take the clemency offer instead," Neal replied quickly as he grabbed his coat and hat and headed for the front door; pausing to say, "I'll be right back," and dashed back upstairs before retuning with his pillow under his arm.

"Son, aren't you afraid that you will be laughed at sitting on that pillow while at work?" asked Peter with a smile on his face.

"I don't care…is the only way I can survive El's love for the rest of the day," Neal replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

**The End **

12


End file.
